Jessica Sterling/Legends
=Description= Jessica Sterling (2 BBY) Information coming soon... =Skills= Force Powers Information coming soon... Lightsaber Forms Information coming soon... Weapons *'Singlebladed Lightsaber' =History= Early Life Under Construction An Opportune Proposal Jessica first met with destiny on a small trading station called the Corellian Dream located between Tynna and the Corellian Run. After running into a bit of bad luck and needing a new job to earn some money she found her way to the station in hopes of turning things around. She initially met with one of her contacts, a Rodian named Malvek, about hiring her for a job. Recently, however, the New Republic had started a new prerogative of cracking down on smuggling and had already seized a large portion of Malvek's assets. Hesitant to get himself into more trouble he had to turn her down, leaving her without a job and without any money. All of that would soon turn around, though. After narrowly escaping a pair of New Republic soldiers she ran into a man who later identified himself as Cazzik Wyn. He offered her the job of piloting his ship and she eagerly accepted, if only to escape the NR goons on her tail. They blasted off from the Corellian Dream and headed out to space, their first destination Crystal Shard Point where Cazzik was to meet an old acquaintance of his, Cadden Blackthorne. The discussion between them was short, for the most part, Cazzik asked his friend about the whereabouts of his sons. Cadden, unfortunately, had no answers for him but offered to help by using some 'talents' he acquired in his time in seclusion. If Cazzik could take him back to somewhere his sons had been in the past it was possible for Cadden to pick up a trail he might be able to follow. Cazzik agreed to this and the group left the station soon after heading towards Anari Alliance space to the planet upon which Cazzik had met his end. They made two discovers while they were there, the first was a capsule containing the clone Red Seven and the second was information that would eventually lead them to the City of the Jedi. The clone was brought back to the ship where the failing containment unit lost power and Red Seven was revived. He told them he served under the General Aayla Secura, a Jedi who fought in the Clone Wars. Cadden's son Jerik Blackthorne and Ryy'Suuk kept the clone under close surveillance while Jessica attempted to repair the ship after they discovered that it had recently been sabotaged. Cazzik and Cadden meanwhile had come under attack from a hunter who had been tracking them since Cazzik left the Corellian Dream. He deactivated the safety protocols on the compound's reactor sending it into an overload. Working together Cadden and Cazzik were able to overwhelm him then convince him to repair the ship. With seconds to go until the reactor went into meltdown the hunter managed to undo the damage he had done to the ship's drive. With the ship repaired Jessica flew everyone to safety just as the compound erupted with a huge explosion. The Lost City With the information they acquired from the abandoned Anari compound the group made their way to the planet Taylon and the lost City of the Jedi. Time was running out for them and the dark lord Kamulos was hot on their heels. Cazzik and company arrived on Taylon first and landed at the City of the Jedi. With the short time they had before the arrival of the Cylon Imperium they began setting up their defenses. There Cazzik met his son Caius Wyn who landed a short time after he did. He was also introduced to his daughter, Jaina Wyn, whose existence he was unaware of till that moment. Unfortunately, the good news was tempered by bad news. Caius told his father of the fate of his bother Xanic Wyn, who was now known as the dark lord Kamulos. Cazzik had barely any time to digest this information before the first wave of attackers hit the city. Cylon forces jumped into the system and immediately began their attack on the city. The Jedi defenders were hard pressed against the attack and just when it seemed they might lose Cadden returned at the head of his Mandalorian army. With the help of the Mandalorians the defenders managed to hold off the Imperium long enough for Jessica and Cazzik to get the city's surface to space cannons operational. Together they destroyed Cylon's four Enslaver-Class Star Destroyers effectively leaving their forces on the ground stranded while Cadden and his Mandalorians mopped up. All of the Cylon commanders met their end at the hands of the city's defenders with the exception of Kamulos, who was absent from the battle. Afterwards this conflict were later come to be know as the Battle of Taylon. The Xen'Chi Invasion Information coming soon... The Shadow War Sometime after washing up on shore Jessica had returned to the City of the Jedi. She had no memory of her previous life or even how she came to be in the care of an elderly couple. She had come to the city in hopes of answering those questions and to further her studies in what the old man who cared for her had termed the Force. When she arrived she was first met by Azian Secura who took her aside and interviewed her about becoming a Jedi. Unfortunately, she was called away to an urgent meeting with the Kora Council, but Cazzik's daughter, Jaina Wyn, took over. After telling Jaina her story the young Jedi surmised that Jessica may have already been to the city before. She offered to put her through a holo image identification system to which Jessica eagerly agreed. The result was surprising, Jessica had indeed been to the city before. In fact she even had a master who had already been instructing her in the Force. His name was Cazzik Wyn, Jaina's father. Afterwards Cazzik and Jessica were reunited and her training in the Force continued. She was unable to regain her lost memories, but being at the city and surrounded by familiar faces has helped her remember some things. Her peace and quiet, however, would be short lived. A darkness awaited them on the horizon and it was fast approaching, but not as fast as Jessica's unexpected visitor... A Blast from the Past Apparently when Jessica returned to the city she did not come alone. The spirit of a man named Darien Vann accompanied her, but was unable to communicate with her for a short time after she had washed up onshore. After her mind had been quieted during meditation he found it easier to speak with her. Needless to say their initial introductions were less than stellar. After Darien had finally managed to calm her down he explained to her what had happened. After she was shot down during the Xen'Chi invasion she was left helpless in the middle of the ocean. As she neared death a Force spirit found her and spoke to her. He joined his soul with hers and used his power to keep her alive long enough for her to wash up onshore somewhere. Unfortunately, because he had sacrificed so much of his power to strengthen hers he was no longer able to sustain his incorporeal form on his own. The two were effectively stuck with each other, at least for the time being. As it turns out his arrival couldn't have been more fortuitous. Still unable to recover her lost memories Darien had suggested that she undergo intensive training with the Force. His theory was that the more powerful she became the faster her mind would recover from the crash. Jessica, however, didn't entirely believe him and as he trained her she couldn't shake this feeling that he was preparing her for something. Darien, however, left her little time to ponder these thoughts as his training soon began to take up every spare minute of her day. Between training sessions with Cazzik, eating and sleeping Jessica had spent every waking moment under the tutelage of Darien Vann. He was a strict teacher, more so than Cazzik, and he had a strict regimen. He pushed her farther than she thought she could ever be pushed and she learned more in the short time she spent with him than she did in the two years she spent with Cazzik. By the time the Sith Brotherhood launched its first attack on the City of the Jedi Jessica had the skills and training of a Jedi Knight and she would use every bit of that training to hold her own against the Brotherhood's leader, Darth Trayus.